1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a distractable body augmenter capable of being planted through a pedicle for vertebral body reconstruction, more particularly, which is used for treatment of vertebral burst fractures, and vertebral compression fractures.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Vertebral body fractures including acute burst fracture or chronic compression fracture with kyphosis were treated in various ways. Acute burst fracture can be treated conservatively, surgical posterior instrumentation, or even anterior bone graft and posterior instrumentation. However, conservative treatment is limited to those with neural intact, non-osteoporosis, good compliance to wear brace and less kyphosis. Posterior instrumentation alone is easy and simple but may lead to 20% implant failure. However, combining anterior and posterior approaches proved to have mechanical advantages, but surgery itself is a suffering to elder patients. The best way to those not good for conservative treatment will be posterior approach with functions of anterior approach simultaneously.
In chronic osteoporotic compression fractures may induce lots of morbilities including chronic back pain, GI dysfunction, decreased pulmonary vital capacity, and feasible new compression fractures. The various methods including surgical instrumentation, vertebral augmentation with cement, kyphoplasty etc. The techniques improved and results become better recently. However, instrumentation may induce decreased spine ROM, implant failure, and adjacent segment disease. The cement either in augmentation or kyphoplasty may induce cement disease. The kyphosis correction is not perfect in kyphoplasty especially the chronic cases with anterior partial or fully fusion. The body augmenter tried to correct the collapsed vertebral body and lead to union with bone graft either combined short posterior instrumentation or cement techniques.